Primer beso
by OlivierCash
Summary: Un día a Naru le da por formular cierta pregunta. HiroshixSeishuu


Bueno,antes de nada recordar que Barakamon pertenece a Satsuki Yoshino.

Este fic se me ocurrió sin más,la verdad es que esta pareja que divierte mucho,a ver si vuelvo a escribir algo más sobre ellos :D

La casa olía a la comida que había preparado Hiro. Últimamente solía pasarse mucho por la casa de Seishuu,bueno,más de lo habitual. Le estaba enseñando a cocinar,más bien intentando. Hiro lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas,pero no había manera de enseñarle nada, por mucho tiempo que le dedicaba,no avanzaban nada.

En ese momento había decidido comer,finalmente,todo lo había cocinado Hiro,lo de Seishuu era incomible. Naru se les había unido cuando Hiro estaba curando las heridas de los cortes a Seishuu,se los había hecho intentando cocinar y la comida había quedado un poco ensangrentada, aumentando así el mal aspecto de lo que había preparado.

Estaban los tres tranquilamente sentados en la mesa disfrutando de la buena comida de Hiro como otras tantas veces. Aunque Seishuu se quejaba de vez en cuando de las manos y de que Naru,en su estado natural,no callaba. Esta llevaba como una hora sin parar apenas hablando de miles de cosas y Seishuu le había prestado atención a todas y cada una de las cosas que Naru había dicho.

Y de repente,cuando Naru ya había acabado de comer,al contrario de Hiro y Seishuu,de una manera totalmente porque si y sin sentido,Naru hizo una pregunta.

— Sensei,¿cómo fue tu primer beso?— preguntó inocentemente Naru.

Seishuu casi se atragantó con la comida y se puso a toser como un loco. Hiro,el cual también se sorprendió por la pregunta,le pasó algo de agua a Seishuu para que se le pasara la tos. Quien una vez se le hubo pasado,se quedó mirando a Naru totalmente rojo,sin saber como responderle. Le echo una mirada a Hiro,el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros no sabiendo como salir de esta situación.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?— preguntó Seishuu muy nervioso,intentando ganar tiempo para salir de la situación como fuera.

— Es que Miwa y Tama estaban hablando sobre como se imaginaba que seria su primer beso. Y como tú eres mas mayor pues seguro que ya lo habrás tenido y me ha dado curiosidad— respondió Naru tan contenta— Así que venga,cuéntame como fue— Insistió a la vez que le daba unos pequeños tirones de la manga del kimono.

Seishuu seguía buscando cualquier escusa para no responderle a esa pregunta y Hiro parecía que estaba haciendo lo mismo,pero a ninguno de los dos se le ocurría nada. Seishuu se puso primero algo rojo,Naru seguía insistiéndole pero ya escuchaba su voz de fondo,como si se alejara y nunca callara. Después de unos minutos así comenzó a ponerse muy pálido,parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Hiro se acercó un poco a Seishuu para sostenerlo si se desmayaba.

Y en ese momento llegó su repentina e inesperada salvación.

— ¡Ey Naru!— exclamó Kenta,el cual se asomó por el porche de la casa junto a sus amigos— ¡Hemos encontrado un montón de escarabajos emperador aquí cerca!¡Ven con nosotros a cazarlos!

Naru se levanto corriendo y fue con los chicos despidiéndose apresuradamente. Seishuu y Hiro se quedaron mirando totalmente quietos y sin decir ni una palabra. Les costó creer la suerte que acababan de tener. Una vez que el grupo de niños se alejó de la casa se miraron aliviados.

Hiro se acercó a Seishuu y lo abrazó por la espalda de forma cariñosa.

— Por los pelos...— comentó Hiro aliviado.

Seishuu solamente asintió,se había quedado sin palabras pero por lo menos le estaba volviendo el color y ya no parecía que se fuera a desmayar.

— Espero que se le olvide— dijo Seishuu.

Hiro se encogió de hombros y giró un poco a Seishuu para poder darle un beso suave. En ese momento ambos pensaron en el día soleado,ese día soleado en el que Hiro le había ido a llevar la comida a Seishuu,como todos los demás días. Ese día que Seishuu tropezó cuando se acercaba al porche para coger la comida y ese día,en el que como otros tantos días cayó sobre Hiro.

Pero ese día tuvo algo diferente,fue que accidentalmente se besaron. Y lo que en principio fue un accidente,lo acabaron profundizando. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban rojos como tomates y casi no sabían que decirse.

— De esto ni una palabra.

Dijeron ambos avergonzados e intentando negar lo que había ocurrido,bueno,en ese momento más bien quería negar que a ambos les había gustado ese beso.


End file.
